


Brotherly Love

by BWPR



Series: Sibling Love [1]
Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWPR/pseuds/BWPR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold, stormy night, Jem requests to sleep with Scout for the night. Thus leading to an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

It was a cold stormy night. I guess that's what started it, because I could never blame myself, nor Jem, for the events that were to happen that night.

"Scout, you awake?" a familiar voice called gently from the doorway that connected Jem's room with mine.

"Yeah." I replied. He slipped through the doorway and shut the door quietly before making his way to where I lay in bed. Sitting beside me on the bed, Jem gave me a blank look.

"So what're you doing up this late?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same here. I was getting mighty cold over in my room. You mind if I sleep in here with you tonight, Scout?" Jem rushed. Giving my brother an odd look I gave my nonverbal approval.

"Thanks Scout." Jem slid under the covers, his legs brushing mine. Both of us just sat there, wondering what to do next in this new situation. My brother and I rarely got this close anymore. After a moment of awkward silence, I just had to ask the very question that had been previously keeping me awake.

"Jem, what's wrong with you? You've been acting all weird ever since summer began and Dill came back." I accused bluntly. A flash of emotion shot through his eyes, but it was suppressed before I could identify it.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Scout. I'm just...finally realizing some things about myself lately." Jem replied vaguely. Curiosity and frustration got the better of me as I glared at my brother in annoyance.

"Then why have you been ignoring me and acting downright foul towards Dill?" I wasn't going to let him go on this one. If he didn't want to answer me, he never should have brought it up.

"Dill isn't no good in my eyes, at least now that we're all growing up." he shot back, his emotions making his grammar digress. My surprise must have been obvious, for he continued to elaborate.

"Scout, he likes you, and as your brother I can't let anyone get close to my little sister like that. Dill is just another boy who will try to date you." he stated protectively. But to me, it didn't sound as brotherly as he tried to imply. I had never heard my brother speak this way to me. All thoughts and feelings of Dill were forgotten in his presence. I fancied Dill right back, at least that's what I thought I felt towards him, and I told Jem that very same thing.

"You're too young to know who you love." His emotional burst made me pause for a minute. Was that jealousy? No, I just must be too wishful for my own good.

"And you're not?" My sharp reply got me an equally sharp glance in response.

"I know whom I like." His statement shocked me. Normally he would never bring up these types of topics with me, it felt wrong.

"You like someone? Who?" I eagerly tried to pry the hidden information from Jem. I could see him blush faintly, though he turned away from me to hide it. In the moonlight, his blush gave him the appearance akin to that of an angel. His skin was slightly tan and in the limited light available I could count the freckles on his face. His eyes had never been so intense This thought made me pause briefly in my mental wanderings.

"Scout, that is none of your business." I felt a shard of hurt bury itself in my heart. Jem likes someone? For a minute if seemed hard to believe the Jem Finch that I grew up with, that I love, had another girl on his mind. I knew it was wrong to think of my brother in this way, it was unnatural and against all that I was raised to believe, but I couldn't stop my feelings from worming their way in.

"Fine," I barely managed to stop the emotion from crawling into my voice, "Then I'm going to sleep. I expect you to be in your own bed by morning. Goodnight, Jeremy Finch." He grabbed my arm gently and stopped me from turning away from him. I still refused to face him.

"Please, don't be mad at me, Scout, but I can't tell you." I tried to jerk my arm free, only for him to tighten his grip.

"Why not!" I hissed. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I tried to wrestle away from Jem. All thoughts of escape became void as Jem pinned me down, his legs straddling mine and one hand holding down both of mine. I had never cursed the age difference between us this much until now. Why did he have to be so much stronger, so much stubborner?

"Please, don't cry Scout." he pleaded. His tone was gentle and that itself made me even more emotional. It hurt, though I couldn't put my finger on the exact reason why he affected me so much.

"As if you care-" my sentence was abruptly cut off as soft lips captured my own. God he was so cliche, cutting me off with a soft and calming kiss. As he pulled away I was left with a slightly dizzy feeling. Confusion began to set in. I was too young to appreciate the gesture, and the meaning was lost on me in the moment.

"Jem..." His lips attacked my own this time. Our second kiss was rough, desperate, and showed all the emotions he had been trying to keep suppressed lately. We finally pulled apart when breathing became an issue. Only now did I notice our new position. One of Jem's hands held the back of my neck, while the other helped support his weight so he didn't crush me. My, now free, hands were wrapped around his neck. I met his eyes, and I finally realized what was going on.

"Jean Louis, you're the one I love. Now I know I'm you're brother, and this is very wrong but-"

"I don't care." And with that I dragged him flush against me for a kiss. I could feel him smile, the smug bastard. As we separated, he slid off of me only to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me half on top of him. My head rested on his chest so I could hear his elevated heart beat. The silence should have made me nervous, but instead I was only at peace. I could feel myself being lulled to sleep slowly. Emotions were exhausting.

"So where do we stand now?" I asked Jem. He kissed the top of my head, thinking and considering, before answering.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together." His reply was so sweet made me blush. How could I not have realized what Jem was feeling all this time? I lived with the boy, he was my damn brother, I should have seen it was I so doubtful? I squeezed his arm slightly to show I appreciated his answer. Before long I was fighting off sleep, damn that Jem for making me so sleepy.

"It's okay Scout, I'll be right here all night and in the morning when you wake up." I blushed, hiding my face into the crook of his arm.

"It's a good thing I love you Jeremy Finch, or else I would've punched you."


End file.
